Hearts & Saviours
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Hermione snorted, "You act like you've never seen a witch before Miss Swan."
1. Chapter 1

This is a mini-series called **Red Queen** that consists of five, two chaptered stories.

**Part 1** – _Changes & Emptiness_

**Part 2** – _Invites & Crowns_

**Part 3** – _Hearts & Saviours_

**Part 4** _- Meetings & Replacements _

**Part 5**_ - Goodbyes & Hellos_

Enjoy.

Ro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts**

* * *

><p>Alone in her room, Hermione sat at her desk, working on her charms essay. Behind her, a soft blue winged horse galloped through the wall. It wasn't until the miniature horse was stamping on her parchment that she noticed him. Before she could speak, the soft voice of her friend rang out, sounding quite rushed.<p>

"Hermione, something's happened back in Storybrooke and my mother is in danger. I need you to protect her."

Frowning, Hermione watched as Articus faded away. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment, she quickly wrote a short message before banishing it straight to her friend in a swirl of red. Barely a minute later, half of her room was filled with purple smoke. Before the smoke even cleared, Regina was marching forward, leaving the other woman standing behind her looking around the room.

"Regina?" Hermione stood up from her seat, "Is everything alright?"

Pulling her in close, Regina spoke in a hurried whisper, "I can't get into it now, but I need to help find a way to reverse the curse on my mother's heart."

Again the young Gryffindor frowned, "Of course. What do you know about the curse?"

"Just that it's from a candle." She sighed, shaking her head, "My mother should know more. I'm going back to find out more and to get her heart back."

"You don't have it?" She asked in astonishment.

"Not yet." She said before disappearing.

Standing alone in her room with a woman she had only heard about, Hermione felt her defences go up. Stepping forward, she bowed her head, "Your majesty, I am Hermione, the Red Queen."

_'Or so Regina says.' _

The older woman laughed, her lose hair falling down her back, "Darling, I have met the Red Queen, you are not her."

Arching her brow, she looked the other woman over, not at all surprised to see that she was dressed in a suit, before settling on her dark brown eyes once more. "Anastasia is the Red Queen because she married the King," Enjoying the look of surprise on her face, Hermione smirked, "I am the true Red Queen."

Narrowing her eyes, Cora clasped her hands in front of her, "Prove it."

Tilting her head in thought, she smirked. Channelling her magic to focus on the thoughts of the other woman, she shifted through her memories until she found what she was looking for, not knowing that her eyes had clouded over with the ever dark red smoke that gave her her title. Holding her hands out, a small chest with gold lacing appeared and the smoke cleared from her eyes.

"Is this your heart?"

Cora recognised the box immediately, "How?"

"Just a little magic." Hermione quipped, her bare lips tipping up in another smirk.

"Give me my heart girl. I need to keep it safe." She demanded, reaching for the chest.

Holding it out of reach, Hermione shook her head, "Then we will put it with mine." Seeing the apprehension on the older woman's face, she smiled, "Do not worry; only I will be able to get to it." When the expression didn't change, she relaxed, "Trust your daughter, she would not have brought you here if I could not keep you and your heart safe."

With pursed lips, she nodded.

"Good, now we must speak to the Headmistress."

* * *

><p>Together, the two brunettes stood in front of the statue guarding Minerva's office.<p>

"You can send messages with your magic, even across such great distances?" Cora asked, looking at Hermione closely.

Stepping in front of the portrait next to the gargoyle, Hermione politely asked him to inform the Headmistress of their need to see her. When he disappeared from his frame, Hermione turned back to the Queen, "Yes."

"So Regina now knows that you have my heart?"

Smiling slightly at the continuous questions, Hermione nodded as she stepped onto the spiralling staircase, "Yes."

Without even hesitating, Cora followed her, "How?"

Chuckling, Hermione looked over shoulder, "I'd be more than happy to explain it to you, even teach you how to do it, but right now we need to speak to the Headmistress."

"I will hold you to that."

Nodding, she turned back and knocked on the wooden door, opening it when she heard the sharp _'Come'_ from inside. Stepping aside, she held it open for Cora before closing it gently. Walking around the still woman, she walked up the few stairs to the second level of the office. "Headmistress."

"Miss Granger," Minerva put her quill down, "What can I do for you?" She asked, glancing at the familiar woman behind her student.

Looking behind her, she gestured for Cora to come stand beside her. "This is Queen Cora," She introduced her, looking back at the green eyed witch, "I've been asked to protect her."

"By who?" Minerva asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"My daughter."

Frowning, the Transfiguration Mistress looked the other woman over closely, the pieces slowly clicking into place as she looked into the dark brown eyes. "And who is your daughter."

"Regina," Hermione answered, cutting in before Cora could give away any information that could cause problems.

At the mention of the woman she had met over the Christmas holidays, Minerva sat up straight, "And where will she be residing? The Room of Requirement is still burning and all of the staff quarters are taken."

"Her majesty will have my room; I will sleep in the common room." The tone she spoke in left no room for argument, "After all, I've slept in worse conditions."

"Very well Miss Granger." The Headmistress said, picking up her quill, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No," she shook her head, "But I do need a moment of Professor Snape's time."

"I believe you know where his portrait is," Dismissed the Headmistress, turning back to her work.

Arching her brow, Hermione stayed where she was for a moment before turning and walking over to the potions master, once more gesturing for Cora to follow her. "Professor."

"Miss Granger, here to part with another of your prised possessions?" He drawled.

Hermione chuckled, "Not this time."

"Oh?" He sneered, "Then what do you wish to see me for?"

Slowly she smirked, "To guard the Queens most prised possession."

* * *

><p>Walking down the corridor towards the library, Minerva shuffled through the stack of parchment in her hand. Somewhere amongst the paperwork was a form for Madam Pince. So focused on her task, she jumped, dropping the papers in her hand when the doors to the library flew open. Crouching down, she picked up the sheets of parchment, looking up at the sharp clicking of heels. Walking quickly from the library was Cora, dressed once more in the black suit. Seconds later, Hermione followed her, calling out for her to stop.<p>

"Cora, please."

Minerva froze as the other woman spun around, her shiny hair flying around her face, "It's been a month 'Mione, and we've yet to find anything." She sighed, pushing her hair over her shoulder, "I am losing hope." She murmured, looking down dejectedly.

Reaching up, Hermione brushed back the soft brown waves of hair before walking around her and gathering it up. Twisting it, she summoned a two forked hair slide and slipped it into the hair, holding it in place. Walking back round, she cupped her cheek. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

The younger witch smiled, "Good," She whispered, "Now, I promise you Cora, I will find a way to reverse the curse." She said, leaning in until her forehead rested against the other queens, "I will find a way, even if it's the last thing I do."

Cora smiled sadly, "I know dear," She sighed, pulling back. "I'm going for a walk." She kissed her quickly on the forehead, careful not to leave a mark, before turning around and walking away.

Sighing, Hermione watched her until she rounded the corner before turning back to the library, only to stop at the sight of Minerva standing up. For a moment, they both stood there, watching each other. Minerva went to speak, but the moment was broken when Hermione turned and re-entered the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saviours**

* * *

><p>Little over a week later Hermione had a breakthrough with her research. In her haste to find Cora to tell her the good news, she didn't notice the burst of magic that surged through the school. Walking quickly down the many hallways of the school in search of the woman who had taken to walking the halls and grounds of the school, Hermione silently wished she had the map to track the older witch. Sighing, she turned down a rarely used hallway and stopped. Sitting on the windowsill was Cora, dressed in her dark red dress. The robe-like design of the dress made it easier for the older queen to blend in with the other witches in the school, but she still stood out like sore thumb whenever she wore it, which was why she had stuck to the suits Regina had sent her. It was that thought that made Hermione's shoulder droop sadly. Cora hadn't worn any of her dresses after the first week of staying at the castle because of all the gawking and hushed whispers from the students and Professors.<p>

Walking over to her, she smiled and sat down across from her. "Missing home?" She asked quietly, nodding to the dress.

Smoothing the red material over her legs, she smiled sadly back at the young lady. "More like missing someone."

Hermione leant back, waiting for Cora to continue. She had known the Queen of Heart had been down about their lack of luck finding a way to allow her to put her heart back, but now she had the feeling that it had more to do with the person she missed.

"At first she was just a tool to get my way," She started, talking quietly, "She wanted to learn magic and how to be Queen. Two things I could offer her, and she wanted them." She smiled fleetingly, "I won't deny it, she was very attractive, and I found that was one of the reasons for why I continued teaching her. But like any story, I grew fond of her through our lessons. I began to care for her."

She fell silent, starring out the window for several minutes before continuing her narrative in a sad tone. "The one thing I wished to offer her, she did not want. Shortly after, I left to find Regina."

Breathing in deeply, she straightened up and looked at Hermione, her ruby lips pulled tightly in a smile, "What about you dear? Why did you rip your heart from your chest?" She gave a humourless laugh, "I doubt it was for the same reason as I."

"Close enough."

"Oh?"

Hermione pursed her lips before answering, "Love is pain."

* * *

><p>A few hours later found the pair walking towards the stone statue guarding the entrance of the Headmistress 'office. They had received a message from the green eyed witch asking them to meet in her office without telling them why. Before either could say a word, the gargoyle turned, allowing them entrance.<p>

'_That's never a good sign.' _Hermione thought as she followed behind Cora.

As they slowly rose, Cora looked over her shoulder to Hermione, "Should I have changed?" She asked, running her gloved hands over the skirt of her dress.

"No," Hermione smiled, "You look lovely."

Smiling back, she caressed her cheek, "Even with no heart, you are still kind." Turning back, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Frowning at the sharp tone, Hermione opened the door, stepping aside once more to allow Cora to enter first. Following her closely, she noticed the heart shaped hair slide holding up her elaborate do. To busy admiring the comb, she almost ran into the still woman when she stopped suddenly. Placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, Hermione walked around, looking up at her worriedly, "Cora?"

"Long time no see _your majesty_."

At the sarcastic tone Hermione spun around, her narrowed eyes landing on the blonde woman standing beside the Headmistress' desk. Looking her over quickly, the boots, jeans and red leather jacket gave her identity away. Before everyone's eyes, Hermione Granger changed from a concerned friend to a seasoned fighter.

"Emma Swan."

"Who are you?" She asked, frowning.

Walking up to the second level slowly, Hermione stopped in front of her, "Who I am is irrelevant. The question is why are you here?"

Tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Emma jerked her chin towards Cora, "I'm here to take her back to Storybrooke with me."

"And if I said over my dead body?"

Eyes widening at the question, Minerva stood up, ready to put an end to the conversation, but she stopped at the next question.

"Do you know who she is? What's she's capable?"

Hermione snorted, "You act like you've never seen a witch before Miss Swan." She smirked at the confused expression, "To answer your question, I probably know what she's capable of more than dear little mummy." She mocked with a soft laugh. Suddenly she was serious, "Tell me something, did Regina tell you why she's here?"

Hermione watched her closely as she spoke, noticing the quick glance away with a smirk, "I see she did. Now, did your mother explain what she did? What she really did? No?"

Now standing beside her, Cora spoke up, sneering at the blonde, "Foolish girl."

Hermione glanced up at her, before turning back to face the leather clad woman, "Would you like to know what your mother did to Reginas? Or would you like to continue living in this day dream that good and evil is black and white?" Walking behind her, Hermione pulled out a chair, "Because let me tell you something Miss Swan," She said, forcing the woman to sit, "It isn't." She hissed in her ear.

Jerking the chair around to face the portraits lining the walls of the office, Hermione stepped in front of her and pointed behind her to the sneering portrait of Snape. "This man made a mistake when he was a child, one that drove him to join the forces of a man who thought he was better than everyone else. When he realized what that meant, he came here, seeking forgiveness and help. Instead he was forced to into a role that made him kill to keep his cover as a spy. He was continuously made out to be _evil_ even though he was fighting for the good guys the entire time."

Magically turning the chair around to face the stunned Headmistress, Hermione continued, "This woman has been like a second mother to many students, to some, she was their mother. To others she was a friend, a colleague, a family member. She has watched so many people she cared for die at the hands of others she cared for. She was forced into the role of protector by people she cared about so the others wouldn't have to die. She fought with everything she had to keep those people safe, and yet, to an outsider who knows nothing but the barest of what she's been told, would call her _evil_ for having killed."

Stepping in front of the tense blond, she glared down at her. "I've killed." She admitted, surprising everyone, "Not out of defence like most would think, but in revenge. While I was away, I was captured and tortured. I was forced into the role of a victim by the family member of a classmate. I was _marked_ as something lesser by them. So when I escaped, I slit their throat."

Leaning in close, she rested her weight on the armrests of the chair, "The events in our lives affect our choices Miss Swan, and those choices force us into a role for the rest of our lives." Pushing up from the chair, she turned away, "And Cora is no different. Things happened when she was younger that destroyed her faith in humanity. In her role as a mother, she made a misguided attempt to protect her daughter from the horrors that she lived through. She did what she felt necessary to give her daughter a better future. In doing so, she became _evil_."

Crossing her arms, Hermione turned back, locking eyes with the seated woman, "Your mother did the same, except, she knew the consequences of what she was going to do. She used an ancient artefact that gives life at the expense of another's. What you don't know Miss Swan, you have to name the person to die. Repeatedly for the curse to take effect. Your mother is no longer _pure of heart._"

"There are various shades of grey Miss Swan, and our choices dictate how dark those shades get. By making the choice to kill Cora, to once again take away someone Regina loved, she placed herself firmly amongst the grey."

Pushing herself out of the chair angrily, Emma growled, "She killed an innocent man for no reason!"

"I killed a man who was trying to force himself on a young girl. I simply used that to my advantage."

Spinning around, she glared at the older woman, "Then why did you do it? Why did you even follow us through-"

"To get my daughter back!" She snapped, cutting her off, "All I want is for her to be happy, and she isn't because of you."

"Me?" Emma cried, "What have I done?"

"You've taken her son!"

"He is mine!" She growled, stepping threateningly towards the Queen.

"No, he isn't." Hermione cut in calmly, "You gave up your legal rights to him the day you gave him up for adoption. The only reason he is still with you is because Regina loves him and wants him to be happy."

Walking back over to the blonde, she straightened up, "Now that you've received an education on good and evil, I only have two more things to say. Cora is staying here, with me, where she is safe."

Emma looked at her unsurely, "And the second thing?"

"Get out of my castle." She snapped, flicking her wrist.

Before her green eyes, Emma was engulfed in a cloud of red smoked, much like Ms Mills had when she appeared in the Great Hall for the ball.

"Your castle?" Cora asked, clearly amused.

"Tomato, tomato." Hermione shrugged.

Finally pulling herself together, Minerva cleared her throat, drawing the two queens attention to her, although she never looked from her student, "I believe Miss Granger, you owe me an explanation."


End file.
